


Role Reversal

by faeryn



Series: Wing Kink [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Teasing, Top!Cas, Voice Kink, Wing Kink, Winged Dean, bottom!Dean, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryn/pseuds/faeryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas uses his grace to give Dean wings, smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkish/gifts).



> Another fic request from the gorgeous pinkish <3 I hope this fits the bill! 
> 
> Not sure what other tags might be relevant, if there's something you want me to tag lemme know.

“C’mon Cas,” Dean whined, prodding at Castiel’s shoulder petulantly while his boyfriend was trying to read.

“Dean, you groomed them a week ago, they’re fine,” Castiel grumbled back and shot Dean a glare over the top of his book.

“Alright, I know, but maybe I just wanna play with them a bit. You like it when I groom you when you’re reading,” Dean smirked, knowing full well what would happen if he groomed Cas, reading or no. Cas seemed to consider the idea then a sly smile came across his face. 

“You know, Dean, there’s something I’ve been thinking of trying. Maybe this would be a perfect opportunity to put my idea into action.” Dean sat back on his ankles with his hands on Castiel’s knees, looking curiously at him as he carefully marked his place and set his book aside. Leaning forward, Cas placed his hands gently over Dean’s and looked deeply into his eyes, expressing all his love in a simple look before lowering his gaze to their entwined fingers. “Close your eyes Dean,” Cas instructed and Dean immediately complied. He felt his fingertips warm as he saw a soft light spark in front of his closed eyelids and the gentle warmth spread through his hands and up his arms before pooling in his chest over his heart. His breath hitched as he felt not only physical warmth, but the warmth of love and affection that flowed between him and Cas. 

“Relax,” Castiel’s voice was low and soothing, and he began to softly speak words of devotion to lull Dean into an almost trancelike state. Dean shifted, uncomfortable on his ankles, until he was settled cross legged in front of Cas, but never once breaking the contact between their hands. “I love you so much Dean, you’re so beautiful, your heart is the biggest of any one man, your soul is the brightest in all creation, I love you, I’ve always loved you, I will always love you, you deserve so much more than I can ever give you, everything I’ve done is for you, I want nothing but your safety and your happiness, you are the most wonderful human being in existence, I love you Dean, I love you, I love you,” Cas continued his litany of praise, the words almost becoming a mantra as he began to repeat himself until Dean was fully relaxed, his body soft and slack and his head hung between them. 

Dean felt the warmth spread throughout his body and beyond and it was only when he heard Castiel make a soft noise of awe that he forced himself to raise his head, though it was no easy feat. 

“You can open your eyes, Dean,” Castiel said, and his voice was breathy and weak. Dean smiled at the look on Cas’ face, he looked… _hungry_. He was about to lean forward and steal a kiss when he realised Cas wasn’t looking at him but _behind_ him. He made to turn but Cas caught his hand and shook his head sharply. 

“Cas, what’s going on?” Dean’s heart started hammering as he worried but Castiel only smiled and pressed his lips to Dean’s softly then rested their foreheads together, tangling his fingers in Dean’s short hair and stroking the back of his neck. 

“You’re so beautiful Dean,” he whispered and Dean gave a soft laugh, “you can’t turn to look or they’ll vanish, but so long as you don’t try to look at them they should stay… I think you should lie down on the bed, Dean,” Cas murmured and before Dean knew it he was falling forward into the newly vacated space where Castiel had been sitting just moments ago. He felt sort of heavy, like something was weighing him down, but Castiel fussed around him, tugging off his shirt and tucking a pillow under his head until he stretched out comfortably. Dean felt Cas’ weight settle on his legs before he was leaning over him, his breath hot on the back of his ear. 

“What can’t I look at Cas?” Dean mumbled, the warm weight of Castiel making him feel heavy and drowsy. 

“I’ve given you wings, Dean,” Castiel’s voice whispered into his ear, nipping gently at the helix before nuzzling behind and into his hairline.

“ _Wings_?” Dean’s voice was incredulous. “And I can’t look at them?”

“No, it’ll make them vanish - or blind you, I’m not quite sure which - but I’ll describe them to you,” Cas leaned back and ran a finger down Dean’s spine and Dean shivered at how sensitive he felt.

If he concentrated Dean could actually feel the wings on his back, now he knew what that weight was he was amazed he hadn’t realised it right away. Thinking hard he shifted slightly, trying to see if he could move the wings himself. He heard Cas give a small cry as he felt the - _his_ \- wings move before releasing his own cry as Cas buried his fingers in the small feathers that covered his back where the wings joined his skin. 

“They’re absolutely stunning, Dean, they suit you so well. They’re a beautiful chestnut brown with hunter green accents and highlights in tan. They just look so perfect on your skin,” Cas trailed kisses down Dean’s spine, nuzzling into the downy feathers and stroking one wing softly, making Dean wriggle at the strange new sensations. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen wings this handsome before, you are truly one of a kind.”

Castiel finally leaned back and ran his fingers down Dean’s spine until he found the little bump he was looking for and a wicked smile crossed his face, unbeknownst to Dean. With a practiced flick of his fingers he pressed gently to the uropygial gland and closed his eyes to let Dean’s whimpering cry wash over him as the wing oil washed over his fingers. 

“Tonight I’m going to groom you, Dean,” Cas promised, “and you can be as loud as you like.” 

Castiel had been waiting for a day when Kevin and Sam were both out of the bunker - Kevin and Samandriel had gone off to visit Mrs Tran, and Sam had disappeared a couple of days ago with a vague ‘back in a week’ that would have left Dean suspicious had Cas not been covertly giving him a hand job under the table while he pretended to do research. Dean always made an effort not to be too loud, years of sharing too-small motel rooms with his brother instilling in him an iron control, so every moan and whimper Castiel could draw out of him was a treat, and one he intended to indulge heavily in while he had the opportunity. 

Cas ran an oil-slick hand down Dean’s spine, carefully ruffling the feathers around his shoulder blades and being rewarded with a full body shiver for his efforts. Coating his hands in the smooth, clear oil he gently began to run his fingertips along Dean’s feathers and Dean couldn’t help but let out a small breathy moan at the new sensations shooting through his body. He groomed meticulously, amazed by how easy it was to groom someone else’s wings compared to his own. As he worked he listened to Dean’s breathing slowly get heavier and faster until he was all-but panting underneath him. By the time the first wing was finished Dean was letting out quiet little mewling sounds and rocking his hips furiously into the bed. Castiel knew he must be frustrated at being confined within his jeans and unable to find that sweet friction he craved, but he didn’t want Dean to get off from humping the mattress so he left him alone. 

Trailing more kisses across his shoulders and running his fingers along the curve of a wing, Cas tugged gently on Dean’s alulas and was rewarded with a soft growl before Dean groaned loudly as Cas pressed his own thickening cock into the tight fabric stretched across Dean’s ass. 

“Dude, this is, you, how,” Dean managed to gasp out between ragged, panting breaths and Castiel smirked. Running one oil-slick palm over the curve of Dean’s backside, he squeezed gently and kissed the back of his neck. 

“You do this to me every time you preen my wings, Dean,” Castiel murmured hotly into his ear and Dean released another breathy moan. 

“ _Fuck_ Cas, it feels awesome,” Dean managed, squirming a little and pressing back so he could feel Cas’ straining erection pressing into his butt. 

“I’m going to make your wings look incredible, until you’re begging for me,” Castiel promised, “and then I’m going to fuck you till you scream.” 

Dean moaned again, the sound of profanity falling from the lips of his angel a rare thing that never failed to rile him up even further. He panted and wriggled as Cas continued his ministrations on his wings, deft fingers running through the feathers and sparking bolts of pleasure that shot through his body on a direct path to his groin. His jeans were soaked with pre-come and he forced himself to stop rutting into the bed, not wanting this to be over before the main event. Somehow he suspected he would be able to come just from the press of Cas’ cock against his ass and the feeling of his fingers pressing that uropygial gland on his back - how did Cas stand this _every week_? Dean felt like he was going to fly apart, like the only thing holding him together was the constant pressure of Cas against him. 

Castiel worked quickly, far more quickly than Dean did, and soon Dean was whimpering plaintively beneath him and Cas could tell he was trying his hardest not to squirm and grind into the mattress. When Cas finally gave one last teasing tug on a flight feather Dean gave a quiet sob of relief as Cas hooked his thumbs into Dean’s belt loops and pulled him up a little so he could get his hands around his waist and undo his fly. The relief of the pressure on his straining erection made him moan again as Cas gently slid his jeans down over his ass until they were off completely, leaving him in only his tented boxers with his ass in the air. 

“You’re so beautiful like this Dean, I love every sound you make,” Cas kissed his back and palmed his ass through his boxers before running a hand over the resplendent wings once more and making Dean whine with impatience. He finally undid his own pants and slid out of them in one fluid motion, his own length springing free as he dropped his boxers to the ground with his pants and pressed himself back against Dean. Dean whimpered and rocked his hips, begging wordlessly for Cas to get a move on. Instead, Cas collected some more of the wing oil and began to smooth it over his lesser coverts again. Dean bucked and whined until he was quivering all over and Cas stopped for a moment to let him catch his breath.

“Cas, please, _please_ , fuck me Cas, I need you, I want you in me, _fuck_ ,” Dean babbled, half out of his mind from the pleasure. Every time he shifted his weight his cock hung heavy between his legs and brushed against the fabric of his boxers, intensifying the feelings running through his body from Cas’ ministrations on his wings and smearing pre-come as abundantly as Cas spread the wing oil. 

Cas wasted no more time teasing his hunter and dragged Dean’s boxers down to his knees in a flash, spreading his fingers through the oil one more time before running them down between Dean’s cheeks to tease at the pucker of his hole. Dean moaned loudly and Cas grinned, circling the tight ring of muscle with his slick finger before wiggling it gently at the opening. Dean tried to press back but Cas anticipated him and pulled away to stop him pushing his finger inside, then resumed his gentle, teasing touch. When Dean was more relaxed and panting again he wriggled the tip of his finger inside and closed his eyes at the loud groan Dean let out before pushing the rest of his finger in. 

He stopped for a moment, the tight heat overwhelming them both and threatening to break Castiel’s iron resolve that he _was_ going to make Dean beg for him, before he started to gently wiggle his finger inside Dean. The hunter groaned loudly and unashamedly began to push back onto Cas’ finger, the huge wings Cas had placed on his back quivering uncontrollably. Cas expertly crooked his finger and grinned as Dean yelled loudly from the sudden brush to his prostate and then devolved into a whimpering, trembling mess.

“Please Cas, please, please, I need you, fuck, Cas, please, I need more, stop fucking teasing me, please,” the words spilled from his lips like a prayer and Cas was all too willing to oblige. He pulled his finger out and slicked his hand back up again, reinserting the first along with a second so he could scissor and stretch Dean apart, making him moan and beg even harder for Cas to push his cock inside him and fuck him into the mattress. 

“Soon, Dean,” Castiel promised, his words a mere whisper by his ear as he worked a third finger in alongside the first two and pumped them in and out of Dean’s ass just the way he knew the hunter loved it, “but I won’t rush it and hurt you.” 

Dean let out a strangled moan and pushed back hard onto Cas’ fingers, rocking in time with his thrusts to work him deeper and deeper until finally Cas pulled out with a grunt. Dean sighed in relief, knowing the best was yet to come, and he pushed his butt up into the air and waved it tantalisingly while Cas spread oil over his cock and gave himself a couple of quick strokes before lining himself up. He pressed a kiss to each of Dean’s ass cheeks, murmuring loving words against his skin then straightened up and pushed himself home. 

Dean pushed back against him and Cas was soon buried to the hilt in Dean’s ass, the hunter moaning and crying out beneath him, pre-come flowing freely from his dick as he pressed back towards Cas. He keened loudly and his wings fluttered, desperately trying to make Cas _move_. Impatient, he began to rock on his hands and knees, fucking himself on Cas’ length before the angel could even think about doing it himself. Castiel’s jaw dropped and he gaped at his moaning, gasping hunter, hands loosely on Dean’s hips as he watched the man desperately ride his cock on all fours, grunting from both the exertion and the pleasure. It was the hottest sight Castiel had ever seen, and his fingers twitched, eagerly wanting to grab Dean’s hips tight and pull him back hard, pounding into him until he couldn’t even _think_ straight, but holding himself back because the keen intensity of Dean’s movements were truly a sight to behold. 

“C-Cas,” Dean gasped out, hips stuttering for a second as he dropped his head to the mattress, desperately resisting the urge to look backwards in case the grace-formed wings disappeared, “are you gonna make me do all the fucking work?” 

“I just love to watch you fuck yourself on my cock, Dean,” Cas replied in a low voice, “I wonder if you could make yourself come like this, using me like some kind of sex toy,” and Dean _groaned_ because Cas’ voice and Cas talking _dirty_ to him just hit all kinds of buttons and he thrust backwards with a whimper as Cas leaned forward over him, one hand trailing lazily over the curve of a wing. “I can feel you clenching around me, Dean, I can tell when you nail your prostate on me because you _twitch_ and,” he reached around and dragged a finger through the pre-come flowing from the end of Dean’s dick, “you make such a mess when you’re desperate like this. It’s the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen and I admit it just makes me want to fuck you all the more,” Cas finally leaned back up and placed his hands back on Dean’s hips, snapping his own forward sharply in a rough movement that made Dean howl with pleasure.

“As much as I would love to watch you come from fucking yourself on my cock, I did promise to fuck you until you scream. And I never break a promise,” Cas grinned wolfishly, though Dean couldn’t see it, and began to thrust into Dean in earnest. At first it was long, slow thrusts that had Dean whining and begging for more, for at least the pace he’d set before, but Cas was relentless and he kept up his slow pace until Dean’s begging lapsed into incoherency. Then he sped up, pulling Dean’s hips against his own with a loud slap every time their bodies met. Their breath came ragged and they panted each other’s name desperately, Dean throwing his head back as Cas pounded into him. Castiel shifted slightly, adjusting his angle so he would hit that sweet spot inside Dean and finally, _finally_ he screamed loudly as the pleasure built inside him. 

Dean’s head was tilted back as far as it could go and he shrieked and howled with every thrust, his prostate shooting sensation not only straight to his dick but up his back and through his wings, right out to the very tips of every feather. It was like being stuck by lightning, he thought vaguely, and he began to beg again. 

“Cas, please, touch me, fuck, Cas, I wanna come, let me come, Cas _please_ , touch me, please you gotta, you gotta touch me Cas,” he cried, not even trying to pretend to keep his voice down. His pleas filled the room and Cas growled with a feral lust at the sound even as he reached around to grip Dean’s leaking erection in a loose fist. 

“You want me to jerk you off while I fuck you, Dean?” He snarled in his lover’s ear, knowing how much his swearing turned Dean on. “Want me to fill you up inside with my come while you fuck my fist?” 

“Yes, yes, Cas, _yesss,_ ” Dean nodded, rocking his body back and forth in time with Cas’ thrusts, trying to both fuck his fist and his cock at the same time.

Cas felt his pleasure build fast, the sight of Dean undone, howling and begging beneath him growing to be too much for him to handle. Only a few thrusts later and his orgasm flooded through him and Dean rode him through the high as his skin tingled and his ears rang from the intensity of it. As soon as he could shake it off he redoubled his efforts with Dean, stroking him hard and fast the way he knew the hunter loved it until Dean tensed beneath him and came with a yell, spurting white streams of come all over the sheet beneath him. The only thing that stopped him collapsing into it was Cas’ strong hand on his hip, pinning them together even as his softening cock threatened to slip free. 

Cas moved him to one side and hurriedly got up to grab a washcloth and towel, returning in an instant to wipe Dean down. He used a little grace to clean the bed in a blink but preferred to clean Dean up by hand, the act of taking care of the man he loved an intimate moment he never wanted to lose. When he was satisfied he threw the washcloth aside and lay down beside Dean, running his fingers across his chest lazily as he pressed feather light kisses to his shoulder.

“That. Was _awesome_.” Dean said, his voice hoarse from screaming and filled with a lazy contentment. 

“It certainly was,” Cas agreed, lifting his head to kiss Dean deeply. “We’ll have to do it again sometime.”

Dean’s eyes lit up and he nodded with enthusiasm before pulling Cas even closer and wrapping his arms around him, kissing him until they were both breathless. They broke apart for air and pressed their foreheads together, smiling lovingly at one another before Dean gave a shiver and flipped the comforter over them both for warmth. 

The last thing he heard through the post-orgasmic haze before drifting off into a deep, contented sleep, was the quiet words “I love you, Dean Winchester,” and he couldn’t help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can find me on my [main blog](http://faeryn.tumblr.com) or my [very quiet writing sideblog.](http://faerynfics.tumblr.com)
> 
> I am powered by kudos and comments, if you liked it even a little bit I would really appreciate it if you'd leave kudos! <3


End file.
